Heels
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Prompt: Un deux trois quatre cinq six, A hundred times around, you keep on flunking out, you keep me wanting more, and *u**ing in heels.


She had been on her way out of the hospital before Owen had intercepted her, so instead of dealing with him, she cut quickly into a conference room slamming down her bag.

"Urgh. One day, maybe one day!" She said to herself as she leant against the door and blinked it all away. She was angry, and upset, and all the emotions of today culminated in tears falling from her eyes.

"One day what?"

Her head shot up to the brunette at the end of the conference room table that she could have sworn wasn't there thirty seconds ago.

"Oh God, sorry, I- I didn't realize… I'll go-"

"Dr Altman right?"

"It's Teddy."

"Teddy, right, I've wanted to meet you. From what I hear you're one of the grown-ups around here."

"Yeah, but every so often I get sucked into one their childish games." She let her anger and frustration seep into her words.

"I know that feeling." She said sympathetically.

"So how did you get over it?" She asked, knowing how pathetic she sounded and probably looked as she wiped her eyes.

"I moved to LA to a practice with lots of adults who, I have only recently discovered are just pretending to be grown-ups too."

For the first time in that conference room a smile graced the blonde's features.

"I just – I can't deal with these games. Not today, not on my best friend's girlfriend, not on my friend."

"Yang and Hunt save the day?"

"Yeah, but they could have killed her. She would have recovered the same, albeit a little slower with the less risky procedure. I just – I could – Cristina may have been willing to risk her friend's life to learn or for glory or whatever she felt she needed to attain, but there is no way that situation should have occurred. Not today, not on Torres."

"You a Calzona fan too?" Addison gave her a smile.

"Going strong since 2009." Teddy laughed. "They've been through so much I can't imagine coming through half of what they've been through and coming out on the other side so in love. I'd love to be able to, but…"

"It seems so impossible."

"Did you know, she woke up?"

"Callie is awake?"

"Well she woke up enough to say yes to Arizona's proposal and to hear that she had a daughter, last I heard she went back to sleep."

"I can't believe I delivered baby Torres today."

"Today is altogether surreal. When are you headed back to LA?"

"Well it seems like my life is imploding there, so I think a couple of days here is exactly what I need."

"Do you want to go for a drink? No wait. I need to reword my offer. Do you want to go and get several drinks?"

"Not Joes. I would like to avoid Joes completely. I'm staying at the Archerfield, let's go drink their liquor."

"Yes. Please."

They leave the room and Owen is still loitering around outside.

"Teddy-"

Addison stepped in front of the blonde.

"Dr. Hunt – You need to be as far away from me as possible. Letting a resident, who also happens to be your wife, operate on my best friend instead of someone with years experience in a warzone dealing with trauma… you need to be on the opposite side of the hospital to me for allowing someone who, while is talented, is not yet fully trained to touch my best friends heart. You are lucky, extraordinarily lucky that I was concentrating on my patient at the time because frankly I find your sheer disregard for the Head of Cardio completely unprofessional. You endangered not only my friend, but your own. So you need to start walking away from me and my friend before I decide to discontinue my professional façade." Owen looks at Addison shocked. "GO." She growled.

He scampered away. And the two women headed off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you – you didn't have to-"

"Teddy, please don't take offense by this, but I did not do that for you. He let a resident do a procedure Preston Burke completed only after spending months on the technique. He let a doctor who up until only six months ago had trouble being in an OR, perform intricate surgery on my best friend. He let a resident touch my best friend's heart, when an attending couldn't even look after her baby properly. As much I would like to say I did that for you, I would be lying, because at the end of the day I sat at that conference room table and I debriefed on everything that happened in the last twenty four hours and that was one of the points I will be discussing with Richard. She could have killed Callie, because she thought she knew best and her husband let her. And on that note I need to get a drink."

Once they both arrived at the bar and ordered their first cocktail the two women began to relax a little.

"What a day." Addison exhales as she settles into her seat.

"Indeed."

"Thank God they all got through today."

"I will drink to that." She takes a sip of her lychee martini "Oh wow that is good."

"Yep. Teddy! – are they the new season BLAHNIK's?"

"Yes. They were my birthday present to myself."

"They are stunning."

"You can talk, with a pair of the new Christian Louboutin's on your feet and that Prada coat sitting carelessly over your chair." She laughed a little at the brunette gushing at her shoes, her one indulgence, when clearly Addison was a woman of both taste and means to equal that taste.

"You know labels."

"I can read." Addison lifts her eyebrow questioning the blonde while sipping from her glass.

"You recognize them."

"I can." She smiles.

"What on earth are you doing in this drab little city?"

"I imagine the same reason why you were here originally?"

"A Man?" Teddy's answer is a nod "Is he as oblivious as Derek was?"

"Worse? Owen brought me here to teach Cristina. Only I didn't know until, well until I'd signed on for six months."

"That is -."

"Hilarious?" Teddy interrupted, well aware her status of laughing stock.

"Yes, but only a little." They both laughed.

"He was my only friend until Arizona took it upon herself to be an awesome friend."

"Ah yes... The perk. I remember Callie praying that she would get over those things, but the more I talk to her, the more I realise that it's that perk and the roller skates and the Holly Hobby scrub cap that she loves more than anything."

"I wish I had that." Teddy said dreamily into her drink before drinking the whole of the remaining martini.

"Do you want another drink?"

"Definitely."

"Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

Addison left the table and headed over to the bar. She looked back at the blonde who, while she looked tired, had a small smile on her face and her eyes were clear and suddenly Addison's world shifted a bit.

"What can I get you?"

"Um... I..." She shakes it off and answers selecting another from the list of cocktails she had memorized when she lived in this hotel. The bartender smiled at her and she smiled a tight smile back before looking at Teddy. When their eyes met Addison's smile widened involuntarily. She waved her hand to tell him to keep the tip, too consumed by her thoughts to realise that it was a $100 bill she had handed over.

When she takes the drinks back to Teddy she sits down and takes a few quick gulps.

"Did he hit on you?"

"What?"

"You have this goofy grin on your face... OR did you hit on him?" She laughed a little at Addison being flustered. It was truly the first time she had seen the brunette be anything but her normal calm and controlled self, (even as her best friend was flat-lining she had remained composed), and the blush that was spreading over her cheeks added to the sight.

"No, there was minimal flirting involved."

"Oh ok, because he seemed rather pleased with himself right now."

It was then she realised what she had done.

"Well shit" She mumbled under her breath, rolling her eyes. Teddy heard and moved her hand over to Addison's.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Really? Because if you are tired I can leave an-"

"Teddy, really, I am fine." She says a little abruptly, too embarrassed to tell the blonde that because she was being pervy she forfeited what was about equal to 4 or more drinks. Teddy removes her hand and then asks softly:

"As long as you are sure?"

"So you were in the Army?"

"What a segue." Teddy shakes her head, half disbelievingly "Yes."

"Doing Trauma?"

"While I was in-country, yes. When you're on the ground you have to specialise in trauma."

"But you're cardio... I don't really understand why you'd be doing trauma."

"I signed up originally to get through med-school financially and then did my residency and fellowship in Cardio, but there was always the side training of Trauma, because they want you to be out on that battlefield fixing the wounded, not just as a surgeon sitting at home fixing retirees. Any trauma that is specifically cardio, they would throw my way or else I'd just help patch the guys up best I could."

"Sounds tough."

"It was at times... but the memories fade and eventually you look at your life like you did before you left and you think because of trivial things that it couldn't get any worse, even though you've lived through the hell of a warzone." She tapped her index finger against the table a few times, looking over at Addison who was looking ridiculously calm and collected once again. Teddy smirked. "Do you think I should leave?"

"The bar?"

"Seattle."

"Do you like it here?"

"I like some people here. Callie and Arizona are pretty much my best friends, but with the baby they'll quickly turn into parents that tell me every last thing about the baby and be eternally busy looking after their daughter... Owen is a lost cause and after today even the Chief doesn't think I can do my job... Short answer is: it's really starting to come apart. What is it like at the practise you work at? Any better?"

"It's the same situation as here, everyone sleeping with everyone else, drama after drama, I moved there so my life could be less dramatic and more stable and yet I feel like my life is just as screwed as it was 4 years ago."

"Is it me or are these drinks getting smaller?" Teddy says as she finishes her second for the night.

Addison laughs and Teddy suddenly feels chills up her spine. She looks over at Addison again and wants the smile and the glowing eyes that come with it, to stay adorning the beautiful face. She adjusts her legs to stand and brushes her shoe against the brunette's leg and they both stop and look at each other.

"Er... Sorry. Next round?"

"Put it on my room, 712."

"It's ok I'll get it-"

"Please."

They look at one another with more than friendship in their eyes and they know that each drink will add to their collective downfall. They both sense how the night will end and yet neither will make the slightest change in trajectory.

"Ok, any recommended order?"

"Just avoid the Green Fairy and we should be just fine."

"No absinth. Done." She headed over to the bar and came back with two red drinks looking slightly smug. "You gave him a seventy dollar tip?"

Addison face-palmed in embarrassment.

"I was distracted. I... I... I really have no excuse." She laughs as Teddy's leg slides against hers again, this time stays moving, sliding up and down. "Mmmm watermelon. This is good."

"So you said you're life back home is ready to implode... what do you mean."

"Ah, it's nothing."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've heard that I'm attachment Barbie and I've told you how pathetic my life is, you have to help me feel a little better."

"Same as what is happening here. Men thinking with their dicks. Whether the decision is about their work or their love life it's always with their dicks. I'm done." She pauses and tasted a breath before realising she no longer wished to discuss it. "You know, watermelon really is the best flavour in the world."

"What is it with you and random topic changes?"

"I dwell on my "pathetic" life enough, I'm over it."

"Did you just use air quotes?" Teddy asks not holding back an amused smirk.

"Yes. Let's go do something fun – like go dancing or something?"

"You want to go dancing?"

"Yeah let's go dancing." Teddy can already hear the onset of drunkenness and is amused, she tried to convince herself for a moment that she may meet someone there but takes a look at the brunette's body, before she put her coat on and realises that tonight no one else stands a chance.

She watched as Addison's drink quickly decreased as the brunette drained the drink in order to leave. She started doing the same knowing that the drink will hit her all at once, and probably at the most inappropriate of times. Teddy stood and put her own coat on and walked out, laughing as the bartender yelled his thanks and Addison blushed once again.

It was still early and there was barely a line. Addison looked around watching the crowd. They cloak their belongings and head to the dance floor, by the time they've made it centre stage the three cocktails in quick succession had caught up to both of them. They start dancing, both realising that they were just as terrible as the other giggling at each other and their quite ridiculous dance moves.

The first touch is accidental. Teddy loses her balance and stumbles with a steadying arm wrapping around Addison saving her from a hard meeting with the floor. Soon the brunette brings her whole body closer. Addison's hand wanders first, at first just to roam Teddy's back, but soon enough it lands on her ass. The blonde allows it, stepping in closer.

It's the seventh song before they are practically fucking on the dance floor, both are aware of the eyes but neither are sober enough to care. It can all be explained away because their lips haven't touched. They haven't done anything for which the alcohol cannot be blamed.

That is until their lips do touch.

After all their grinding and touching and teasing the kissing should be of little importance, but it's everything. The women let the music take them, with hands, tongues and bodies the main focus.

At first it was an innocent 'I need to go to the bathroom', but after a few smiles and touches the red on both faces indicates that it's far from innocent.

While on the dance floor it was all rush and noise and the crowd pushing them together, so when they reach the bathroom it's strangely intimate. Addison shoved Teddy against the back of the door and as violent as that action was, the kiss was soft, and exploratory, deepening in order to taste more, feel more, do more.

Teddy is consumed by the moment. The softness, the beauty, she can appreciate it all and is hit with sadness that this will all end when Addison goes home. She closed her eyes and soaked in the hands roaming her body, enjoying the touches, the grabs. At first it's all through her clothes, then it's under them and the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention as the feeling of Addison's skin against her own. Her own hands start to roam.

It is then they hear someone clearing their throat. At first there is no response by the women against the door, but when it becomes clear that the distraction really is a distraction, they pull apart looking a little bit sheepish. They move away from the door and send each other embarrassed smiles until they both end up laughing. Teddy offers Addison her hand and they walk out of the bathroom and make their way back to dance floor, this time it takes mere seconds for their bodies to be flush and their hands firmly over the others skin.

They dance watching each other, strangely comfortable with how close they are and how familiar they already feel with the other. When the music slows, their surrounds quiet, Addison feels like they are in their own club, dancing to their own music.

"I love this song."

"Eeeek. I never pegged you as an 80's rock ballad type. I may have to hop on my helicopter back to LA now."

"I loved the 80's so much... well, besides what I looked like. Those pictures never need to resurface."

Addison laughed and pulled Teddy a little closer before whispering in her ear.

"I'm really having fun."

Teddy pulls back a little and looks her in the eyes.

"Me too." She closes the distance between her and Addison, lips again meeting. The movement of their hands started slow, but little by little they got faster, rougher until Addison whispered something about going back to her hotel room. It should have been a question, but it wasn't. Teddy probably should have thought it was a bit presumptuous, but she didn't.

The cab driver was rewarded with quite a show, neither woman prepared to keep their hands off the other. By the time they reached the hotel Addison's burgundy silk shirt was untucked and mostly unbuttoned, while Teddy's own shirt was showing off her left shoulder and the beginnings of black lingerie, while her unbuttoned, unzipped fly was showing off the endings of the same black lingerie. Both of the women threw on their coats over their chaotic clothing, Addison threw a bill at the driver, Teddy idly pondered how much of tip the guy got this time, before being pushed out of the cab.

Addison's sheer impatience was reflected in her lips meeting the blonde's neck in the elevator. Teddy grabbed a handful of brown hair, keeping the head in place as she moaned her approval. When they did get to the door the result is predictably cliché. The card is dropped twice and Teddy threatened to fuck Addison right there on the plush red carpet in the hallway. For a few minutes they were both swept up in those thoughts and the coats that were covering disorganised clothing were shed as were both women's shirts.

The 'ding' of the elevator brings Teddy back to reality and her hand moves the two foot from Addison's right breast to pick up the key-card. Before the gentleman in his late 50's walked passed, both women were able to scoop up their discarded garments and get inside, though fortunately (for the passerby) the door didn't close before their lips met again.

The suited gentleman's clearing of his throat made the women dissolve into laughter. Addison closed the door before manoeuvring Teddy to the bed. Not to be topped, she pushed the brunette onto her back. This game is played until all the clothes were off bodies and thrown around the room. But as Teddy's hand got close to the heat that was awaiting her she paused.

"I've never..."

"Me neither."

Teddy smiled mischievously. "Un." Her lips felt to Addison's right breast, which the blonde seemed to favour over the left, while her fingers found the heat that they were seeking. Her thumb played with the bud she found, while her index and middle fingers slid into place.

Addison arched her chest, pushing into the blonde's mouth and moaned slightly. Teddy marked the skin thrust forward, tighter into her mouth before she moved to kiss up the brunette's neck, her left hand steadying her body. She paid attention to every squirm every gasp and possible reaction to her movement. She noticed that her movements, her actions were working, they were building the body below her up, the muscles below her wound tighter and tighter, and that's when she made her move.

"Is that good? Should I keep going?"

"Yes, yes. I'm, I'm close." It all came out in pants and Teddy knew exactly what she was doing to Addison. In that moment her smile widened and she bit her lip. Her thumb moved down a little, so it was no longer making the connection it had.

"Like that?" She asks innocently, pulling away from the now blemished skin, kissing Addison's underneath chin as the brunettes head was pushed back into the pillow in frustration.

"A little higher." The frustration completely visible and audible. Teddy almost laughs at the reaction she received, but doesn't. She followed the direction given to her and she paused over where Addison wanted her for a moment, allowing the brunette to soak the feeling up.

"Deux" She whispers to herself.

"There. THERE."

Teddy's thumb shifted to the left. She continued her movements as though she was still on the bud and smiled when Addison groaned, trying to hide disappointment, but really not able to in her state.

"Trois" Her thumb finds its way back to the bud, and she hears Addison whimper a 'yes'. Her movements continued as she kissed open mouth kisses down the brunettes neck, stopping to nuzzle the skin above Addison's heart. She can feel exactly what she's doing to the woman. The muscle working overtime, pumping blood faster than it should, her lungs half filling with air, before it's expelled and another gasp of oxygen half-fills them once more.

She can feel Addison's muscle tighten again, and can feel the occasional light spasm of a random muscle. Her thumb falls away from the bundle of nerves, again while continuing the same motions. The whimper from the brunette sounds more like a cry and Teddy, again, almost laughs. Her lips cover the brunettes and their connection is instant. She can tell how Addison wants for her. She can taste the desperation, and feel the need.

"Quatre." She moans into the kiss, before kissing down to the unblemished breast. She circles the nipple with her tongue and starts to flick it, as she flicks over Addison's clit, using the same soft slow rhythm. Again muscles tighten and breathlessness ensues, but before the body below her can tense completely, she moves her thumb and her lips away from the flesh.

"Cinq."

"Please. I need. Please." Addison whimpers in a haze, her body on fire, with release so near so many times, her body shivering with anticipation.

"Soon." Teddy says as she removes her fingers from what is now Addison's very hot, very wet centre. She runs the damp fingers (because Teddy would never have 'moist' fingers) up the porcelain body, her lips follow the same trail, her tongue laving against hot salty skin. She watched as the brunettes hand made contact with her centre, she let Addison play with herself, but gripped her wrist and let out a laugh, letting 'Six' escape her lips.

"I am going to make you come. Thanks for the help though." She lifts Addison's slightly sticky hands to her mouth pushing the long index finger into her mouth, past tight closed lips. She moaned at the taste that was clearly Addison. She pulls the finger back out, before recapturing it, wholly, in her mouth, her tongue running against the length. Addison groans.

"Please?"

"Please what? What do you want?"

"More."

"More?"

"Yes, and don't stop. Please, please don't keep me wanting more." Teddy smiled as she heard the words from the song stuck in her head fall out of Addison's mouth. 'Un, deux, trios, quatre, cinq, six. A hundred times around, you keep me wanting more.' She started humming as her fingers got closer and closer to Addison and the brunette wrapped her leg around the blonde. Teddy felt a sharp object press into the ass and laughed. The Louboutins were still on Addison's feet and with every flick and caress they dug deeper into her skin.

"I didn't think those shoes could get sexier, but they just did."

"You like the shoes?" She breathed out as Teddy rubbed harder against her clit and pushed her fingers further into Addison.

"I love the shoes, moreso when then your legs are wrapped around me."

"Oh. There." Teddy's eyes watch as each time she curls her fingers, swiping over rough flesh, Addison's eyes close and her mouth opens a little, she watches a little longer as she feels the legs wrap tighter around her body, pushing her body down on her hand. Her lips find Addison's neck and take possession of some of the soft skin.

Addison's body goes tighter and tenser, with each rub, thrust and curl.

"Fuck."

Teddy watches as the body below start to hum, then shiver, then shake then all out spasm. She listens as Addison tries to gulp down her moan, but it just comes out anyway. She watches as the sweat that has accumulated on the brunette's brow slides away down the temples, before kissing the salty wet skin. Her fingers still buried inside and she feels the clenching slowly dissipate, wriggling her fingers and moving her thumb every so often to feel aftershocks run through the body of the brunette and into her own.

When she does separate from Addison her hands still roam the sweat sheathed body. Their lips meet and tongues meet lazily. She pulls back and Addison smiles wide.

"You know what that song is about right? About a bad, bad lover."

Teddy smiles the version she listens to is the live version with those exact words coming from the singer's mouth. She nods her ascent and smiles as how alike they probably are and how this probably wouldn't work, even if they did live in the same city. Addison looks up at her, and raises her lips to Teddy's, taking control and topping the blonde. She runs her hand over the face in a gesture that is more intimate than a one night stand would usually allow, but they both know while it can't continue this is more than a one night stand.

"You are so beautiful." She whispers in awe and Teddy's face reddens before Addison's lips once again lower to the blondes. "If you had of been in Seattle four years ago, I never would have left." Teddy's mind tells her no to get too attached because even Addison knows about her habit of latching on too quickly, but her thoughts of attachment, of everything are expelled as the brunette above her latches onto her neck. She lets everything go unworriedly and allows herself to get lost in the woman above her, because, really, any woman who wears Louboutins while being fucked, is worth getting lost in.


End file.
